Jurassic Park: Island of the Forgotten
by shmc
Summary: Nellie is a teenage girl with a stuck up sister and bratty brother, both of whom she can't stand. But when her mom takes them on a trip to her work, she is stuck with them on an island resort. And Alpha is angry...


**Jurassic Park: Island of the Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: Capture**

_How dare they. She is a RAPTOR. She is the matriarch, and she will not be bested again..._

The rain was falling in torrents, covering the land with blinding sheets of heavy water. It came down like thousands of buckets from the sky, drenching the huge jungle below. Towering trees stood invisible against the night sky except for in the brief flashes of bright lightning. A shape darted through the trees. Its form was muscled, powerful, with legs that carried it forward at almost 30 miles per hour in an effortless jog.

Lightning flashed again, thunder blasting through the air and finally the creature halted. Lightning crackled again, illuminating the beasts pale white skin, the mottled black patches thrown at random along it graceful body. It twisted around, searching the dark forest with its sensitive eyes. It was trying to make out shapes in the darkness, but with the flashes of light, the creature's eyes cannot adjust. Hunger clawed at its stomach, driving the animal forward in a search for food before heading back for shelter She has left the others to find food and to find a nice quiet spot to watch the storm.

But something is wrong.

She was a huntress, a master of the jungle, and this kind of fear should have been alien to her, but she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her eyes darted through the trees, and she scented the air as she struggled to discover what is causing her unease. She has no natural response to this situation, as it wasn't sensory input, so much as a bad feeling.

Suddenly, the rain slowed down to a light drizzle, but the wind continued to blow and thunder still boomed every few seconds. Her head snapped up, eyes narrowed at the crackling sky in annoyance at the weather. Giving up on her hunger, she turned to head back to the pack when a branch snapped. Freezing in place, she gently sniffed the newly changed wind.

**No.** Not **that **scent. She sniffed harder, turning her head this way and that. They were all around her. Sneaking up on her in the storm. _For weak, claw-less, toothless, hair-bodied ones, they are cunning _would be what she was thinking if she knew English. Fear clutched at her heart, and suddenly the clearing exploded into chaos. Things leaped up on all sides around her, raising the strange, glinting, shiny things they carry. She screamed viciously, baring her dagger teeth and flexing her claws. A soft pop and a flash of light shot out, and something sailed through the air at her. Snarling, she leaped high into the air, and her tail tip touched something that felt like vines knotted together.

Landing on her feet, she spun lightly toward one of them, desperate to escape. The two-leg screamed, flinging out a flickering stick that created a great, stinging pain in her shoulder. Recoiling, she snapped her jaws at it, causing the creature to fall over itself in fear. Another one separated itself from the rest, standing vertically on its two slim, claw-less, furry legs. It was about as tall as she is, its arm held straight down, five fingers flexing at its side. It had a bulging belly, and the hair on its head was thin and less color than a dead, shriveled leaf.

"Come on boys, this stupid lizard isn't any smarter than a rock. She ain't gonna get away." Snarling at its commanding, condescending tone of voice and body posture, she leapt forward, driving her claws deep into his abdomen. Screaming, he fell to the ground, flailing around and flapping his arms. Her claws tore open his torso, his guts spilling in steaming tentacles all over the damp earth.

The others screamed and scrambled, panicking at the sight of one of their own dead. The two-leg gurgled, blood dribbling from his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head and closing.

Lifting her head, she roared ferociously at the others, and prepared to leap when she felt a prick in the side of her neck. She whirled in the direction it came from, and she saw another one holding one of those shiny sticks. She tried to hiss and jump forward, but her movements were sluggish and weak. She screamed and tried to just hurl her body mass forward, but a heavy knotted vine landed on top of her, entangling her limbs.

Too weak to resist, she fell to the ground, her eyes drooping shut. They surrounded her, making strange, happy noises and slapping their hands together. "Hahaha, look at her."

"Ooo, she is terrifying." How dare they. Her fury boiled in her chest. She is a RAPTOR! She is Alpha, the matriarch of her pack and she was defeated by these puny creatures!

Finally, blackness filled her mind, and she fell into slumber.

* * *

**Nellie**

Packing was definitely not my expertise. I looked down at my huge green suit case and saw all my clothes mixed together in a giant heap. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a few pairs of black shorts and made my way back to my luggage, picking up a bright pink bra I forgot to pack along the way.

"Mom, did I give you my toothbrush?", I yelled through the house.

"Yes, dear. We're leaving at nine so you'd better be up!" my mom replied. There was a lot of yelling in my house, but it is okay cause it's the way we communicate. I paused when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?", I yelled. After a few seconds with no reply I walked over to my bright yellow door, which contrasted with my black walls. "Andrew I swear to god if that is you I'm going to punch you in the face!" I opened the door with my fist ready to swing, but was surprised when my boyfriend Artie stepped inside, giving me a kiss.

"I see you got more of that strawberry lip gloss that I love.", he said when we broke away from the kiss. I turned around and walked in the bathroom, which had a dark blue tile floor and pale pink wallpaper, with Artie close behind. Looking in the mirror as I got to the bathroom, I could see my short black bob, all the tips but my bangs died neon pink. Artie's hands massaged my hips as I opened up my medicine cabinet and got my lip gloss and eyeliner. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

As I turned around he gave me another kiss. We walked back into my room, our mouths still pressed together. He pushed me down on my bed as things started getting more passionate. The next thing I knew, my shirt was off and he taking off his boxers. All of a sudden my door opened and my little brother walked in.

"ANDREW!", I yelled as Artie hid his naked body under the covers of my bed. "Get out and learn to knock!" Thank god he wasn't old enough to really understand what was going on. With Andrew gone Artie unhooked my bra. I felt something plastic hit my foot, so I looked under my covers and saw that Artie was still wearing his black and white Converses.

"You take everything but your shoes off?", I questioned.

"I was in hurry when Andy came in and then after that I forgot."

"Whatever.", I said jumping back on him.

* * *

The raptor slowly opened her eyes. Light filtered between the scaly lids, causing her to snap them back closed. Finally, she managed to keep them open, and she screamed. All around her, every direction her eyes turned, there were flat surfaces of the shiny stuff, like the two-legged ones sticks. Leaping to her feet, she hissed, backpedaling away from the small construct of down and stuffing. She thrashed her claws and swished her tail angrily, still screaming and snarling.

Gentle coos and caws suddenly surrounded her. She spun, still alert, and saw her pack. Twenty fully-grown raptors, all gentle and kind to her. She slowly calmed down and purred at them, relaxing her body and moving towards them in an explosion of head rubs and licks and coos. Even though the raptors have a very rigid and sometimes slightly complex social structure, by instinct they usually love and care for their pack mates, especially their leader, except for when sometimes some challenge the leader, but this is only after an event that shamed them to the rest of the pack.

Alpha took a step back, and gave a quick bark. Her pack quickly got into position, arranging themselves by their rank in the pack. She quickly ran through her memory, looking for any gaps or misplacements in the backward facing crescent. Seeing none besides her own place, she relaxed and gave a low whistle. They moved forward and rubbed heads with her, looking around at their strange new environment.

A loud hiss split the air behind them.

Alpha spun, baring her fangs. A raptor stood behind them, a tall, lithe, well-muscled male. He was a dull reddish brown, with faint darker stripes going vertically down from his spine, like a tiger's.

However, he was not part of their pack. And her nose told her he isn't quite their kind. Close, but not quite. And there are more. Heads popped up behind the raptor across a small, four-foot tall, one-foot thick barrier, and they all hiss and snarl. Her pack roars, quickly assembling themselves by their tight social structure. Different packs don't get along well. Especially different kinds.

The others began to assemble themselves behind the male until a large female jumped upon the wall beside the male. She was a leviathan, gigantic even for these other raptors that are already larger than Alpha's pack. She lifted her head high, baring her fangs and flexing her gigantic muscles. Alpha roared, hurling herself towards the giantess. The massive female lunged towards her, attempting to snap her jaws on Alpha's throat.

Chaos erupted in the containment center. Raptors leaped at each other, driving their claws into their rivals, each pack attempting to exterminate the other. Alpha used her smaller, lighter body to dodge the much larger female. She whipped out her claws, delivering six long gashes down the giant's side. The female shrieked in fury and pain, lashing her tail out and knocking Alpha to the ground.

The giant made a lunge for Alpha, attempting to bite her throat, but the smaller female kicked her hard in the chest, flicking her toe claws out. The large female yelped as Alpha's claws give small but deep cuts in her chest. The two females back away from each other, hissing and snarling, making mock lunged.

Alpha stared at the leviathan, looking for an opening to attack or escape, but finding neither. Suddenly, the giant leaped forward, her claws stretching out to tear the small female apart.

* * *

**Nellie**

"Nellie." "Nellie!" "NELLIE!"

My eyes flung open as I sat up in my bed. "What's going on?"

"It's almost time to leave.", Artie replied. "Is everything okay? You were screaming a few seconds ago and it woke me up."

"Yeah everything is fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all. It's nothing." I replied nonchalantly.

"What was the dream about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied, trying to get him to let it go.

"Come on." He pressed, making it clear he wasn't backing down.

"Fine. It was about one of those dinosaur things chasing me.", I said blushing at the how easily I got frightened.

Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was a quarter past eight. Dammit I only had forty-five minutes to get ready. I flipped the dark purple covers off of me and walked over to my wooden dresser to get some clothes.

"Hey baby, since we're still both naked we should...well...you know."

"Are you kidding me I have to get ready."

"Please."

"We'll let the ball decide.", I said rummaging around in my top dresser drawer until I found it. Then I pulled out a 'magic' 8-ball. "Okay let's ask it a question. Will Artie have sex with Nellie before we leave.", I said shaking the ball in my hands. After I shook the ball I took a look at the answer, which said yes. Then with a smile I said, "Sorry man, it says 'stop being horny and get up off your lazy ass.' Awe, what a bummer." I got the rest of my outfit for the day and headed for the shower.

* * *

Just as the female was about to land on Alpha, something slammed into her in mid-air. Alpha leaped backwards and stared as another raptor viciously kicked the female in the face, gouging out her eye with its toe claw. The giant screamed, blood pouring from her ruined eyeball, writhing on the floor. Alpha stops and stared at the raptor that attacked the giant.

It was her mate, a large, perfectly built male. His skin was a black with a hint of green to it, with two rich green stripes that started behind either eye and moved horizontally down his body to the end of his tail, the dark green-black fading to a much paler green-yellow on his underside. His body was lean but powerful, strong yet fast, his claws and teeth perfectly formed. He had bright, light blue eyes that contrasted sharply with the rest of his body, giving him the name Blue-Eyes.

The giant gave a shriek for help, and Blue-Eyes jumped forward, jaws ready to tear into her throat. She kicked him fiercely in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Blue-Eyes went to jump again when another raptor slammed into him. They fell to the ground, rolling over each other before hopping to their feet. Blue-Eyes snarled at the first male of the rival pack to appear.

The two growl and circle each other, snarling and hissing, flexing their claws and snapping their jaws. The new male charged Blue-Eyes, and the two roll across the ground, snapping and clawing at each other. Alpha shrieked and went to assist her mate, but the half-blind giant placed herself between the smaller female and Blue-Eyes, jaws wide open and dripping her own blood.

Alpha hissed venomously, darting towards the giant. The other female whipped around, swinging her huge tail at her smaller opponent. Alpha ducked low, dodging the appendage, before leaping high into the air, driving her claws into the giants face, fully blinding her. Alpha let loose a barking, birdlike call, and three raptors jumped upon the giant, tearing her apart with their claws.

With a scream, Alpha charged after her mate and his opponent. The two had their hands locked together, and were snapping their jaws at each other's faces. Alpha hurled herself high into the air, landing atop the larger males back and driving her claws into his flesh. Flexing her immensely powerful leg muscles, she raked long gashes down along the male's spine. He threw back his head to scream, but her mate bit down on the males neck and pulled back, ripping out his throat with sickening tear and a spray of blood.

Twisting around, Alpha felt a surge of relief and pride as her pack began to tear apart the other raptors. These rival raptors were varying shads of reds and browns, with vertical stripes instead of her packs horizontal. She knew that they were a different species; one the two legs' language would name _Velociraptor antirrhopus nublarensis. _Compared to her own kind, _Velociraptor antirrhopus sornaensis, _they were brutal and vicious with poor structure outside of the hunt.

_Nublarensis_ raptors were smart by any standards, but they lived for the hunt and that alone. In their social structure, there was fighting and killing all the time, and little parental care. A mother would care for her own young and none else, and adults would kill each other's chicks without regret or hesitation, and this would only cause another kill as the mother takes vengeance. The only real established constant is an alpha who commands the pack. They lead and absolute authority, and will kill anything threatening the position, making an alpha a permanent fixture within a pack's structure.

Her pack however cooperates, and that was their key to victory.

The _Nublarensis_ raptors do not help each other in this mad frenzy, but her pack does. They work together and darted in to help their pack mates, and use their more complex communication to best the Nublars. Her pack was just about to finish off the Nublars when a tremendous hiss filled the room. Alpha jumped in surprise, she and her mate twisted to see a white gas filling the room.

Fear filled her heart and she screamed an alarm to her companions. Spinning, she rushed to the center of the area, where the gas had yet to reach. Her pack assembled around her and they huddled to the ground together as the _Nublarensis_ raptors twisted and turned and ran around in terror. Alpha gave her mate's face a lick and pressed her entire body to his, knowing that death was coming and only wanting to spend it with her life-long mate.

Slowly, blackness filled Alpha's mind, and she was at peace, surrounded by her family.

* * *

**Nellie**

I wrapped the white towel around my wet body and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. I reached over and got my straightener from the basket sitting on the back of the toilet. Plugging the chord into the outlet near the sink, I got the lip gloss and eyeliner from last night that was still sitting on the edge of the sink. I applied my makeup as the straightener heated up.

The straightener still wasn't hot so I dried off and started to get dressed. I put my black bra on with the matching panties. Then I put my emerald green skinny jeans on with my orange riveted belt and a bright yellow shirt that said '3OH!3' in neon pink that matched the tips of my hair. Finally my straightener was hot enough so I began to work on my short hair.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?", I asked.

"Can I come in I really have to piss.", Artie replied.

"Congratulations Artie, come on down.", I said as Artie entered the bathroom in his tight dark gray jeans with a black riveted belt and a tight black V-neck tee shirt. He ran over to the toilet and unzipped his pants. "You seem to have been unzipping your pants a lot here lately.", I said joking around as I heard the sound of the pee hitting the water in the toilet.

"Can I use your straightener? And I love quote from the Price is Right.", asked Artie as he nudged me out of the way so he could wash his hands.

"If you need to. And I'm glad you liked it."

"Thanks babe.", he said turning around to give me a peck on the lips. His black hair was short except for the bangs that, when straightened, reached a little past his nose. It was funny cause his hair kinda reminded me of Peter Petrelli's from season one of Heroes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you.", he said as he showed me his ear which had a clear black gage in it, "I got a bigger one so now I could probably fit my thumb in it."

"Have your parents seen it yet?"

"No."

"Well they're going to be pissed."

"Who cares.", he said as he unplugged the straightener.

"Time to go!.", my mom yelled. I grabbed my straightener and threw it into my cosmetics bag. I left my room and shoved my makeup bag into my luggage. Artie grabbed my suitcase and left my room, and I heard the clicking sound it made on the tile floor in the hallway. I reached under my bed, grabbing my light purple Converse. I slid my shoes on and ran out of my room, down the hallway, and to the front door, which was being held open by my mom.

Her dark brown wavy hair was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt that was pale yellow with khaki cargo shorts the reached down to a little above her knees with pale yellow flip-flops for the ride. I jogged outside, and my mom locked the door behind me. I piled in our silver mini-van. In the very back seat was my twin sister, Callie, who was a major bitch. Her boyfriend, Josh, the dumb-as-rocks jock. My brother Andy, Artie, our golden retriever Rex, and me were in middle.

My mom got in the van and started the engine. "Everyone needs to buckle up before we go.", she said. And then we were on the road. Artie and I laid together, forcing Andy to the passenger seat because of the limited space. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, car rides always did make me sleepy...

* * *

Slowly, Alpha stirred. She felt the warm comfort of her mate by her side, smelled his strong, dominating odor. She slowly cracked an eye open, and still saw the shiny surfaces all around, but there are no _Nublarensis_ raptors. Slowly, she got to her feet, stretching her entire body at once. She scented the air again, catching whiffs of the other raptors, but they were gone. She turned and saw her whole pack huddled together on the ground, though her movement was causing them to stir. Looking towards her feet, she realized that she couldn't walk out of the circle, because she was in the center. Flexing her leg muscles, she jumped forward, clearing her pack and landing lightly, with hardly a sound.

She slowly examined her surroundings, her eyes scanning the whole room. Where the small wall had been there was now a much larger wall. Moving fluidly, she strode over to the wall, stretching high onto her tiptoes to look over it. When she does, she sees the other raptors.

Alpha snarled and went to move her head forward when her snout slammed into something. Something. She halts, perplexed by the invisible barrier in front of her nose. She moved her head forward, slowly this time, and she hit a flat, clear, surface Alpha stared through the wall at the pack of other raptors, not in fury this time, but in curiosity.

They all were not sleeping together in a tight cluster, like her own pack. They were scattered randomly, with no structure to them, all with good distance between themselves and another. She cocked her head to the side, perplexed at their behavior. It disturbed her to see some so close to her own pack not interact with care or seek comfort in one another.

Suddenly, something brushed against her side.

Alpha leaped to the side, twisting her body towards the threat, hissing menacingly. Her mate lowered his head, bowing submissively as he tried to calm his mate down.

Alpha cooed apologetically at her mate, rubbing his snout tenderly with her own before turning back towards the invisible wall. Blue-Eyes looked curiously at the wall before he saw what was through it. He snarled venomously, unleashing the raptors natural hissing/screaming roar. He leapt into the air, intent on killing the raptors, but slammed into the wall with a resounding thud.

Alpha burst into what was raptors from of laughing, a gurgling growl from the back of her throat, feeling immense amusement as her proud, graceful mate landed in a heap on his butt. The rest of her pack gurgled as well, but gave calls meaning that they still respect him. Blue-Eyes glowered at the barrier before clambering to his feet, flicking his tail back and forth in irritation.

However, the loud bang he made slamming into the barrier awoke the other pack.

They clambered to their feet, staring at the wall and the raptors on the other side. One of them, the new biggest female, screeched angrily, leaping forward. Her pack snarled behind her and jumped as well, only to see her slam into the wall while they were in mid-air. Too late to stop, they too slammed into the wall, falling into a snarling heap. One of them fell atop the Alpha female, and with a scream, she flicked her claws out, slitting his throat open and killing him.

Alpha stared curiously, as, even after this first failed attempt, they continued to uselessly slam themselves into the wall. When she slammed into the wall, it felt as hard as stone and she is not willing to hit it again and get no results. But the Alpha female continued to have her pack jump painfully into the wall. Suddenly, one as one of the male Nublars jumped for the third time into the wall, there was a bright flash of white-blue light, and the male was hurled backwards fifteen feet, and landed, convulsing in pain, on the floor.

Alpha reeled backwards from the wall, snarling in confusion. Another Nublar jumped, and it too was thrown backwards by the bright flash of light. The packs hissed in fear and confusion, the wall was suddenly attacking them back. All of Alpha's pack knew the scent of the humans, as her mother, the previous matriarch of the pack, had taken all the young ones to their demolished constructs, and she told them of how Alpha's grandmother was once, when she was young, placed in an area with shiny stuff that bit back like this wall, until she woke up in the jungle where Alpha's pack has been for three generations. But they have never **seen** anything like this, as all old enough to remember the bite-back barriers are dead, and they are terrified.

Alpha whirled, her eyes scanning the room for a new purpose, searching for an escape. But there are only flat walls, surrounding them on all sides. Alpha shrieked, the feeling of despair and confinement washing over her whole body. She gasped, feeling as though she cannot breath. Blue-Eyes dropped to her side, pressing his body to hers, trying to calm her down. She the world began to blur around her, and suddenly, blackness filled her mind.

* * *

**Nellie**

Artie stirred around next to me. He gave me a nudge on the shoulder and waited for a response.

"Nel-"

"I'm up!", I said , annoyed that I was woken from my sleep. I sat up, moving some hair out of my face, and looked out the side window of the van. Unfortunately we were at a tiny airport with a small jet in the runway. I could see my luggage being lifted into the airplane. Artie slid the door of the van open and hopped out, his bangs blew in the wind. He stuck his hand out towards me, so I reached out and grabbed it. He helped me out of the van and shut the door behind me. We walked, holding hands, to the airplane.

"Are you sure your mom never told you where we were going?", he asked. I shook my head no in reply. We climbed aboard the small jet that was bright white, and had "InGen" written in blue lettering down the sides. As I got in, I could see my mom, Andy, Callie, Josh, and two other people. The two strangers sat all the way in the back. One was an elderly women and the other was a very tan, almost orange, lady that wore skimpy clothes and looked as if she was a little over twenty.

Artie and I took the only two seats left, which were in the isle across from my mom and Andy. The door to the plane shut and the pilot's voice was heard over head.

"Please buckle your seat belts everyone. Take off is in two minutes."

I could hear the clicks of other seat belts as I buckled my own. The plane started by slowly crawling on the runway. Finally it started to pick up speed. I could feel the large machine lifting off of the ground. We were in the air.

"Now you may now unbuckle your seat belts."

As soon as that was said Callie and Josh had their seat belts unbuckled and were in the bathroom. I could hear some noises coming from inside the tiny room, and after about five minutes the bathroom door opened. I looked back and could see that Callie's hair was all messed up and Josh trailed out of the bathroom after her.

"I just joined the mile high club!", he yelled as he threw his arms in the air to celebrate.

"What does that mean?", my mom asked me.

"You don't want to know.", I replied, hoping that she wouldn't try to continue the conversation. I put my headphones in and hit play on my iPod. Listening to Panic! At the Disco, I could feel consciousness slipping away...

* * *

Over the course of three years, Alpha and her pack remained in that small area, food appearing every once in a while when they awoke. Alpha found the food to be rather bland and dry, and it was covered in that furry stuff of the mammals that she found nauseating. They found a bin that filled with cool water every day, and Alpha had them search every square inch of the room, trying to find a place of escape. When she found none, she simply had them bide their time, and they found amusement in watching the Nublars.

Every day they searched for an escape, and almost every day one of them through themselves at the clear wall, only to be blasted back by the flash of light. Alpha was originally had simply been intent on waiting for something to happen that allowed escape. But eventually, she grew restless.

Alpha continued to have episodes where she would flail her arms around and scream, which would get her pack riled up and then the room would be gassed. But one day, after the room was gassed, they awoke somewhere very different...

Alpha slowly opened her eyes, feeling the harsh sunlight shine through them.

_**SUNLIGHT!**_

Her eyes snapped open, and she let loose a shrill scream. Surrounding her on all sides were green trees, bushes, and dirt. She was **free!** She ran forward, crying and screaming with excitement. She darted through the trees, her powerful legs allowing her to run at around 50 miles per hour. But as she breathed in the wild air, she halted.

Tyrannosaurs.

The air reeked of them, of their nests, of their young. She backpedaled, her breath coming out in a hiss. The bushes rustled behind her, and she spun, snarling, slowly backing away. But it was just her mate. Blue-Eyes gave a soft, chirping sound, and this with his body language told her there was no threat. She calmed, and moved forward, rubbing her snout against his. Slowly, the rest of the pack filtered out behind him.

She gave a quick head count and, finding that everyone was present, quickly ordered them into a broad, forward facing crescent thirty feet wide. Turning, she moved forward towards the Rex smell, moving cautiously. The group finally came to a large clearing, and they saw a crumbling mound in the center.

A nest.

But the small carcasses around the edge of the clearing were very old, about three years, and the smell, while strong, was old as well. But it felt wrong to be so near another's nest and not feel danger, not smell fresh scents. Alpha was going to continue to ponder this when there was a loud rumble overhead. Alpha twisted her head skyward as something flew above them. It was slightly larger than the normal fliers were, and glinted like the walls they just escaped. It flew fairly fast overhead until it disappeared behind the treelike.

Alpha darted forward, and moved up a large rise until the trees halted. She was about 200 feet above the ground, which was at the bottom of the steep, muddy slope. But there was a fence at the bottom, and the pack stared curiously at it. But Alpha's eyes were on the shiny flier, and she watched as two-legged ones slowly filed out of it, 8 of them, and they were greeted by a ninth. She watched as they got into another shiny thing, this one white, and disappeared down a trail into the trees, followed by a third object.

She looked towards the east, and saw many unusual structures, none larger than 60 feet tall, but there were many, and most were very wide. There were dozens of trail criss-crossing through this strange place, and many more shiny things.

The dinosaurs are no longer alone.

* * *

**Alex**

I pulled my hair back into a small bun. A few strands were loose, so I tucked them behind my ear. I stood in front of the mirror in my small bathroom and got ready. I am a zoologist, a specialist in animal behavior, but stupid InGen made me greet people and give them a tour. I had to dress nice, so instead of my usual tank top and khaki shorts, I wore a tight black pencil skirt that feel to right above my knees with a white short-sleeved blouse.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was a quarter till three. I grabbed my black three-inch high heels and shoved them on my feet, and then hustled out the door, locking it behind me. I headed down the hall of the large apartment building, making my way to the elevator. As I had the elevator in sight, I could see the doors of the elevator were closing.

"Hold the door!", I yelled. The doors started to open again. I quickly walked into the elevator and saw one of the young men that work with the livestock. He was wearing a light green shirt with a pair of jeans and Nike tennis shoes. He gave me a quick smile and then pressed the first floor button. I admired his hair which was a dark brown and short with the front spiked up a little.

The 'ding' went off and the doors opened. I stepped out of the elevator and made my way through the front doors of the lobby. The small "village', as I called it, was made of a few big apartment buildings and places to hang out, but the town was relatively small, since it was only about a mile in width.

I walked through the empty parking lot connected to the apartment. I made my way over to my roofless aquamarine Jeep Wrangler. I opened the door and buckled my seat belt; I put the key in the ignition. It came to life as I put down my visor, blocking the sun. Since I was heading to the small runway on the island, I had to drive on the only road that left the city.

The ten minute drive was mostly straight, but with a few curves. Finally I could see the runway in sight, with an airplane starting to descend. I parked my Jeep in a small parking lot a hundred yards away from the runway. The plane began to slowly reduce its speed; until it came to a halt.

I approached the visitors as they filed off the small jet. I had an interesting group here; I could see the typically high school jock with his airhead girlfriend. And behind them were the goth/emo people and the annoying little kid with his mom. Next was the sleazy whore, who wore the shorts that let her butt cheeks hang out. Last was an older lady that was a little on the heavy side.

As I approached the group I noticed that the paleo-zoologist, Olivia Marshall, had arrived.

With the group only a few feet away, I walked over to Olivia and held out my hand.

"Hello Olivia. Nice to see you here.", I said while shaking her hand.

"Hi, and you are…"

"I'm Alexis Hammond."

"So, you're his granddaughter?"

"No, I'm his great-grandaughter. You're thinking of my mom.", I replied, hoping to end the small talk. "Now if you all would follow me.", I said. I turned around and started walking, hearing the 'click' noise my heels made on the pavement.

"What about are suitcases?", the little boy asked.

"The crew will get them later."

"What crew?"

"The crew that works here and takes care of the park and stuff."

"What park?"

"If you stay quiet and listen you'll find out.", I said. The kid clearly heard the annoyance in my voice, so he made a 'mean' face and glared at me. I searched for the tour bus that was supposed to be here to ride these hooligans to the park entrance. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. I checked the time on my phone and it was five after three, so the bus should be here any time.

Right as I was going to call the bus driver's number, I saw the big white bus strolling along the road. After a few minutes he came up to the group and stopped in front of them.

"Hey Alex!", he yelled out the window as he waved.

"Hi, Tom. I'll follow you to the entrance."

"Whatever you want.", he said, opening the door to the bus. The bus, which was basically a painted school bus, was a bright white with 'InGen' on the sides in big blue letters. Everyone entered the bus and took their seats. He put the bus in drive and drove down the road. I walked over to my Jeep and got in, taking a big breath of relief. At least I would get a few minutes away from those annoying guests.

I started the engine, put the Wrangler in drive, and took off. But those few minutes of silence went by fast, and the next thing I knew I was back with the guests. I approached the group again, in the same way I did as they got off the plane.

"Okay everyone! Please follow me!", I yelled, grabbing the group's attention. They followed me past the 'village' and finally up to a huge blue tarp that had 'InGen' on it in white. "Welcome to-"

"What is this?", the annoying little boy asked.

"Well, little boy. You might find out if you would stop interrupting me!", I yelled. This little brat was getting on my last nerve. All it was with him was 'why this' or 'what about that'.

"Sorry.", he said, hanging his head in shame.

"Everyone! Welcome to Jurassic Park!", I yelled enthusiastically, while the tarp fell down to the ground, revealing the large wooden doors that said 'Jurassic Park'.


End file.
